1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for the transfer of images from a donor surface to a receptor. More particularly, the invention relates to a continuous method and apparatus utilizing heated pressure rolls to effect contact between the image areas and the receptor and cause transfer of the image materials to the receptor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,650 issued Jul. 16, 1985 entitled "Image Transfer Material" describes a method and apparatus for transferring toned, electrostatic latent images from an electrophotographic member on which they are formed to a carrier, such as a transparent polymeric sheet material, using heat and pressure, to form an imaged transparency. Photoconductive elements similar to those described in this patent are generally relatively thick materials suitable for re-use in a copy machine or other environment and are often in the form of a tensioned belt. As a result, this invention is not concerned with the handling of thin, toned intermediate films, particularly those of substantial width, as in the present invention.